Pakmar
Pakmar is a recurring character who appears in Ben 10: Omniverse.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349228088204223477 Appearance Pakmar is a little green alien with warts on his face. His eyes are on the side of his face similar to birds. He wears a small black suit and silver armor. Personality From what little is seen of Pakmar's personality he is the type to hold a grudge, particularly against Ben whom he holds responsible for the destruction of his many businesses. Despite this he will never turn down a customer, especially a "good" customer even when that customer is Ben. Businesses *A toilet emporium for humans and aliens in Bellwood before The More Things Change: Part 1. Destroyed by Bubble Helmet, Liam, and Fistina under Psyphon's orders. *A pet store in Undertown shown in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1. Pakmar helped Ben to find Khyber's whistle by trying out several alien dog whistles as Wildmutt. Destroyed during Ben's battle with Khyber and his dog. *A china shop in Undertown shown in Ben Again. Ben (his 11-year-old self in his 16-year old self's body), Gwen, and Rook visit this place where Ben (his 16-year-old self in his 11-year-old body) left clues for Young Ben to follow. After destroying his basement as Armodrillo, Young Ben accidentally opens a sewer pipe and causes the entire store to flood, once again ruining Pakmar's business. It appeared again in Special Delivery when Ben was delivering a package to Pakmar he accidentally knocked over and smashed several vases. *A barbecue truck that is shown in Showdown: Part 1. Ben and Rook thought it was on fire and try to stop it. Ben turns into Heatblast (he was going for Water Hazard) and lands on the truck but Pakmar explains to Ben that it's only barbecue. Ben tries to tell Rook but he already shoots at one of the truck's tires and causes Ben and Pakmar to fall into a lake. Ben manages to rescue Pakmar but Pakmar is greatly upset. He is seen again telling Ben (who was Humungousaur) to put down his truck. As Ben was about to put the truck down, he and Rook are suddenly teleported out of Undertown taking most of the truck with him leaving Pakmar very angry. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Malefactor'' (Ben's dream) *''Ben Again'' *''Special Delivery'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Video Games *Ben 10: Omniverse Trivia *A recurring joke in the series is that in every one of his appearances, his current place of business is destroyed, for which he usually blames Ben. **The only exception to this is in Malefactor in which his appearance was just a cameo during Ben's dream sequence. **This is also similar to how Kevin's car keeps getting damaged throughout Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *Much like Mr. Baumann, his business or property gets accidentally trashed by Ben, but unlike Mr. Baumann, he behaves more reasonably about it afterwards. *Pakmar mainly speaks in the third person. *In Showdown: Part 2, Pakmar revealed that he has a wife and 487 children. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Tiny Aliens